1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller guide device for use on a vehicle.
Roller guide devices of the most varied designs are currently known for use on undercarriages. These devices serve to guide the steerable undercarriage along a predetermined roadway or guide rail, in essence, a guide track, wherein at least one guide roller engages with the guide track.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
More recent developments, as exemplified by German Laid-open Patent Application 26 36 656, are directed towards at least a partially automatic track guidance for road vehicles through the intermediary of at least one lateral rail, such as automatic track guidance for buses in an elevated stop area, wherein the bus operator turns over the steering controls to an automatic device over a certain distance of the route. A basic problem encountered by roller guide devices arranged laterally on the vehicle is that they must clearly project beyond the transverse vehicle contour to be able to engage with the guide track without damaging the side panel of the vehicle.